the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Ride
Midnight Ride is an e-book by Clifford Riley released as a Christmas event for free on Google Play, about Amy and Dan's first meeting with the Kabras and the secret of Paul Revere. The story takes place before the start of the Clue hunt in The Maze of Bones. It was announced on the Message Board on December 6, 2013 by Admin Lauren F, which was her first post on the 39 Clues Message Board. Summary An action-packed holiday adventure from the world of the 39 Clues! The Cahills are the most powerful family the world has ever known. Its members, which include everyone from Benjamin Franklin to Marie Curie, have shaped history through their global hunt for the 39 Clues—the key to the clan’s immense power. So when the family’s rival factions gather for a holiday celebration, everyone is on high alert. Everyone, that is, except for fourteen-year-old Amy and her eleven-year-old brother, Dan. The siblings are the only Cahills who don’t know about their legacy . . . and how far their relatives will go to keep them in the dark. Amy and Dan expect to spend Christmas Eve like they always do—trying not to embarrass themselves in front of the world leaders and celebrities who attend their grandmother’s annual party. But when an intruder steals an heirloom that once belonged to Paul Revere, Amy and Dan must call on skills they didn’t realize they had to stop the enemy. . . and uncover dangerous secrets about their mysterious family. Holiday bonus! Story includes excerpt from THE MAZE OF BONES by Rick Riordan! Plot Amy and Dan go to Grace's mansion for her annual Cahill Christmas party with Aunt Beatrice. During the party, they meet Ian and Natalie Kabra and notice their disappearance. They do not know that Ian and Natalie have been sent on a secret mission. Amy and Dan follow the Kabras into one of Grace's secret rooms, where they catch them stealing their snow globe. The Kabras use the unknowing Cahills to catch someone who tries to sabotage their secret mission. Before Ian is able to slip the globe away again, Amy calls the paramedics, and the Kabras' plan is ruined. Later, Grace reflects on how close it was that the snow globe was taken. She gives it to Amy and Dan as a Christmas present. It is a snow globe miniature of Paul Revere's home. Amy notices a ring on top the miniature. This is actually Paul Revere's engagement ring, on which he engraved a secret to one of the 39 Clues. This is the reason why the Kabras wanted to steal it. Format The 39 Clues: Midnight Ride e-book is available for free through Google Play. The e-book also comes with a sneak peek of The Maze of Bones. The_Sword_Thief.jpg MidnightRide.jpg Trivia *The cover of Midnight Ride is very similar to The Sword Thief, both being red and featuring the same exact flying shurikens. *The name "Clifford Riley" is a pseudonym for the Scholastic editorial team. The writer of Midnight Ride is actually stated in the dedication as Grace Kendall, "Cahill extraordinaire". *''Midnight Ride'' revolves around a historical figure like all the original 39 Clues books, in this case Paul Revere. *''Midnight Ride'' is the first book/e-book story in all of The 39 Clues to not have at least one card. Category:Clifford Riley Category:E-books Category:Additional Books Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian